


Do You Have What You Want To Protect?

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A piece of art created for Day 7 of Molly Hooper Appreciation Week ("Free For All").





	Do You Have What You Want To Protect?




End file.
